


Despair

by Space_Girl44



Series: Coruscant [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Girl44/pseuds/Space_Girl44





	Despair

Remembering was the hardest part.

It was like a piece of my heart was being ripped out.

I’d give  _anything_ to go back and say _yes_. 

 _Yes_ we should run away. 

 _Yes_ we shouldabandon our duties.

 _Yes_ we should be together. 

Obi-Wan and Satine. 

But alas, both of us agreed that we should go our separate ways. Go back to being a Jedi and a Duchess. I sighed heavily, thinking of what could have been if I’d have just said one simple word. 

 _Maybe if I had the courage to say yes, I wouldn’t be in this situation_ , I thought bitterly. At least my people and my planet will be safe. 

_While you rot in a prison cell._

I grimaced, pulling my legs underneath me to avoid touching the filthy floors. The cot was dirty, but it was most definitely cleaner than the floor. I never imagined that I, Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore, would be stuck in a jail cell. For something I didn’t even do. This is an outrage, but what am I going to do? Demand to be released? I think not. I can only wait and suffer in silence as Padmé delivers the crucial message to the Senate. I smiled when I thought of her. Padmé is one of my dearest friends. There is no one I would trust more with something as important as that tape than Padmé Amidala. Except for Obi-Wan and myself, of course. I sighed again. This was certainly an interesting trip. Death Watch trying (and failing) to assassinate me again, killer droids, murdered friends, the betrayal of Tal Merrik, and oh dear. Korkie must be worried sick. I highly doubt that he hasn’t seen or heard the news of my imprisonment. What will the people of Mandalore think? What will Death Watch think? Death Watch would absolutely love this. I can imagine Pre Vizsla gloating over this unexpected victory when he finds out I’ve been framed for something he did. Well, one of his many pawns did. I huffed, rather annoyed that Coruscant authorities were stupid enough to mistake me for a member of Death Watch. 

_At least you’re not dead._

True, but humiliation is sometimes worse than death. I immediately chided myself for that though. _Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Satine. You knew that being Duchess wasn’t going to be easy,_ I scolded. What would Obi-Wan do? He would probably devise a brilliant plan of escape right now. He’d laugh if he saw me right now. Me, in my royal red gown, moping on a cot in a disgusting prison cell. Really, when do they clean these things? I made a mental note to make sure that prisons on Mandalore were never this filthy. I realized I was hunching over. My posture now is _atrocious._

_It’s from the stress._

No use having a pity party. I might as well get some sleep so that I can think semi-clearly in the morning. I laid down on the cot, moving around to find a comfortable position. I eventually gave up and just laid on my back, staring at the ceiling. I wasn’t the least bit tired. I couldn’t help but wonder if the recording changed the Senate’s mind. Did it work? Is Mandalore saved? Or is it doomed? Am I going to be in this cell forever? So many questions, so little answers. I tossed and turned, agitated.

Could someone please tell me how long it would be before I could contact my nephew and tell him I’m alright? 

I closed my eyes, despairing. I cannot cry. Not here. I must be strong. For my people. For Mandalore. For Korkie. The lump in my throat made me squeeze my eyes shut for fear of sobbing. My situation is _hopeless_. 

“I take it you don’t like it here?” Said a familiar voice, teasing me. I gasped, jumping to my feet. 

“Obi-Wan!” I exclaimed, relieved. I am saved! I wanted so badly to rush into his arms and kiss him. 

“Did you miss me?” He asked, smile playing on his lips. 

“No, not at all.” I shot back, shoving past him to get to the door. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, concern edging into his voice.

“Just anxious. And relieved.” I confessed, turning to him.

“Oh Satine,” he sighed. Then he did something completely unexpected. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into a tight embrace. 

“Never again?” I asked, placing my head on his chest. 

“Never again.” He agreed. “I’m taking you home.” 

“Please do. I wouldn’t last a day in here.” 

“You are absolutely correct, Your Grace.”

“Just get me out of here, _di’kut.”_


End file.
